Gordon Godfrey (Earth 1)
Gordon Godfrey was a radio show host that had a vendetta against the costumed vigilantes of Metropolis. He was briefly possessed by Darkseid before being chosen to be one of his prophets on Earth. He was vanquished by Green Arrow. Season Ten Gordon Godfrey, a washed up radio jockey, was finishing his latest broadcast that has a small following concerning illegal immigration when a dark force of immense power found him as a suitable vessel to inhabit to spread his message of mistrust to cause the citizens to lose faith in their heroes. While on her first day at the Daily Planet, Cat Grant was listening to Godfrey's rants over the radio about how the vigilantes of Metropolis are a menace to society. Cat, seemed to take Godfrey's views to heart, parroting him to Clark about how costumed heroes are immoral beings who go against the natural order of things. Sometime later, Gordon held a press conference in downtown Metropolis where he's praised by the public for taken a stand against the Masked Vigilantes in his new book. When Godfrey unveiled his anti-Hero billboard, it fell and began to plummet bellow to the crowd. The billboard was caught in mid air by Kara Kent, much to the distress of Gordon. Godfrey was confronted by Lois who warned him that she won't stand by and let him take cheap shots at heroes. He informed her that one of his sources has learned that her ex-boyfriend, Oliver, is Green Arrow, as well as he planned to announce it in his new book. Godfrey met with his publicist who he informed that he has the only known copy of the final chapter of his book on a flash drive and refused to let her see it but told her to make sure that he's on every television network, computer, as well as newspaper. The Dark Force stated he wanted this so he can spread his seed of doubt across the entire world, eradicating mankind's faith in one another. Lois followed Godfrey into Club Desaad, where she disguised herself as a fellow dominatrix working at the club and captured incriminating evidence against Godfrey indulging in erotic activities. Godfrey was impressed by the great lengths Lois was willing to go to protect her loved ones. He offered her a trade to give her the evidence against Oliver so she can get a headline. Lois refused and transmits the photos to the newspaper. Darkseid takes completele control of Godfrey then breaks free from restraints, with his voice changing to his darker tone as he approaches Lois intending to posses her body until he realizes that Lois is pure of heart. Lois grabs a stun gun but the possessed Godfrey easily subdues her as his eyes turn black. Darkseid then traps Lois and explains that her suffering will bring the Blur to him. Clark arrives to find Gordon where Darkseid warns that Lois is in over her head and has served her purpose in luring Clark to him and he asks Clark if he think he can actually win against him. The Dark Force emerges from Godfrey and approaches Clark, but Kara arrives and uses her bracelet to drive it away. As prophet-minions of Darkseid, Gordon, Desaad and Granny Goodness made their roles known on Earth. Gordon is the third to be recruited to Darkseid's Elite. Gordon's role is to break the human spirit. When Apokolips descended to Earth, he, Granny Goodness and Desaad had a meeting with the corrupted Oliver Queen. They gave him a Gold K ring so he could remove Clark's powers, leaving no one to stop Darkseid, but, unknown to them, Clark managed to remove Oliver's Omega symbol. As the final moments of Apopkolips' rapture approached, Oliver appeared to the prophets, now cleaned of their influence. Godfrey was shocked by this and the three tried to kill him though before they could, Oliver used his arrows against them. Godfrey and the others turned to smoke and vanished. Appearances Physical Appearance Gordon is a tall, imposing man with blue-gray eyes and is mostly bald except for the sides of his head which has a mix of light and dark gray hair. He is seen usually wearing dark colored business suits with a tie. When Godfrey was possessed by Darkseid, his voice dramatically changed and his eyes turned completely black, but reverted to normal once Darkseid left his body. Personality Gordon is extremely indirect and persuasive and somewhat manipulative. He strongly encouraged the people to shame and despise the vigilantes, deeming them "false gods". He was transformed into a prophet after Darkseid left his body. Notes * Michael Daingerfield provided the voice of Superman in the series premiere of Krypto the Superdog and also had a brief minor role as one of Lex Luthor's mansion security assassins in season 3's Shattered. * The Smallville version of Godfrey seems to be a mix of the New Earth and DCAU versions. Being that he is a normal human and a media personality but also a servant of Darkseid. * In the comics and such, Godfrey is known to have a full head of red hair, but the Smallville version does not. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Prophets of Darkseid Category:Darkseid Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters